LA DAMA Y EL ARCANINE
by yamihathor1
Summary: EN UNA EPOCA DONDE LOS POKEMON AUN NO HAN SIDO DEL TODO DOMESTICADOS, UNA BELLA MUJER CONOCE AL LIDER DE LA MANADA ARCANINE A PESAR DE QUE EL BOSQUE ES PROHIBIDO, PERO, PORQUE ESTA PROHIBIDO IR SOLO AL BOSQUE Y PORQUE EL LIDER DE LA MANADA SE DEJA DOMESTICAR Y QUIEN ES EL MISTERIOSO CAZADOR QUE VIVE EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO.
1. Chapter 1

White von Stone, hija de un caballero bávaro a mediados del siglo XIX, se casa en un matrimonio arreglado con el barón Natural von Harmonia. A ella no le importa que su esposo sea rico y atractivo; en cambio, apenas se muda a su nuevo hogar en las montañas, toda su indiferencia se convierte en interés por los bosques que ahora la rodean. Sin embargo, el muro que limita los terrenos del castillo no está ahí por capricho: en el bosque hay peligrosas criaturas llamadas pokemon a las cuales aún no se han domesticado y en especial a la manada de Arcanines del bosque, y las historias los pintan como seres inusualmente inteligentes y peligrosos.

A pesar de las prohibiciones, White decide escabullirse al bosque. Allí conoce a Touya, un apuesto cazador que al parecer le guarda rencor al barón von Harmonia por razones que no quiere mencionar. Ella también se encuentra con el líder de la jauría de Arcanines, y poco a poco descubrirá qué tanto hay de verdad en las historias.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Cansada de mirar su propio rostro en el espejo, White cerró los ojos y esperó a que su criada personal terminara de acicalarla. Dawn llevaba más de una hora aplicada a dicha tarea, y aunque no debía de faltarle mucho, tampoco era probable que fuese a dejarla marchar en los siguientes quince minutos. Acostumbrada desde muy pequeña a tolerar sin quejas aquellos períodos de inmovilidad, tiempo muerto dedicado solamente a acentuar su belleza, la joven ni siquiera se molestó en soltar un suspiro de resignación. Al fin y al cabo, si lo pensaba bien, raras veces tenía algo mejor que hacer.

Respirando en forma pausada, sintiendo el aroma del perfume que su criada le había puesto hacía un rato, White se concentró en los sonidos a su alrededor y dejó que su mente pensara por sí sola. El roce del cepillo era tranquilizador: un largo susurro por cada mechón de pelo castaño, que Dawn trenzaba después y sujetaba al peinado con unos broches de plata y amatista. El cabello de White le llegaba a la cintura, espeso, brillante y ondulado; seguramente no era tan magnífico como el de la emperatriz Serena, pero muchas jóvenes lo envidiaban. A ella, sin embargo, le daba lo mismo. Lucía bien en su cabeza, desde luego, pero White solía pensar que se lo cortaría de puro fastidio si tuviera que peinarlo ella misma. Y puestos en ello, ¿cuánto más podría dejarlo crecer? Era verdad que no tenía ningún pasatiempo, pero tampoco le apetecía que buena parte de su vida transcurriera de esa forma, ni siquiera con un libro en las manos a fin de disipar el tedio.

Se lo mencionaría a Dawn en algún momento. No más cabello. Ella sólo era la hija de un caballero, no una princesa de cuento de hadas ni tampoco la excéntrica emperatriz de Kanto.

De alguna otra parte llegaban más ruidos: voces de otros sirvientes mientras llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para la fiesta. Cada tanto destacaban las órdenes de su padre, insistiendo en que se dieran prisa. La amenaza no estaba en sus palabras sino en el tono, a pesar de que el hombre raras veces perdía la compostura. Steven von Stone seguía siendo un general, incluso en su retiro, y sabía mantener la calma, mucho más en circunstancias tan domésticas como un simple baile de cumpleaños. Aquélla, no obstante, era una ocasión especial que tal vez justificara algo de nerviosismo por su parte, pues sólo tenía una hija y estaba a punto de ofrecer su mano en matrimonio a un nuevo candidato.

Curiosamente, White se sentía relajada, y, cosa rara en ella, la escasa información que había oído sobre el pretendiente en cuestión había despertado su curiosidad. Decían que Natural von Harmonia era demasiado huraño y reservado para sus 25 años de edad. Añadían, no obstante, que administraba sus tierras y negocios con gran inteligencia, lo cual le había permitido acrecentar aún más la fortuna heredada de su tío. El padre de White le había dicho que era «fuerte y de buena apariencia», aunque ella tendría que confirmarlo desde su punto de vista femenino. Sí podía dar por seguro lo siguiente: el apellido y el título del hombre ya no tenían tanto valor en la actualidad, pero él nadaba en dinero y su hogar estaba cerca de las montañas, junto a unosbosques vírgenes.

White jamás había visto bosques y montañas de verdad. Había viajado a Hoenn, a Kanto, a Kalos y a diferentes lugares de estos, de palacio en palacio y de jardín en jardín, todo muy bonito y domesticado, nada que agitara en su espíritu una emoción verdadera. Después de un tiempo, incluso las obras de arte más bellas terminaban por confundirse unas con otras, así como las flores cultivadas, las esculturas y las grandiosas bóvedas pintadas por los maestros de antaño. Las personas también se mezclaban, salvo por unas diferencias irrelevantes en el idioma o la vestimenta. ¿Cómo sería un bosque salvaje, con árboles añosos capaces de soportar el viento y las nevadas? ¿Qué aspecto tendrían las altas masas de roca al amanecer? De pronto podía imaginarse a ella misma viendo todo eso a través de su ventana.

Sin abrir aún los ojos, White jugueteó con un mechón de cabello que faltaba por trenzar. La última pregunta daba vueltas en su mente como un cachorro travieso que buscara distraerla de su habitual indiferencia: ¿qué debía esperar de un hombre que se había criado en ese ambiente tan distinto al suyo, casi al borde de la civilización? ¿Se parecería a los demás nobles que ella había conocido, serios y educados, o tendría alguna característica especial que lo volviera más interesante? Por primera vez en sus diecinueve años de vida, White sintió algo de impaciencia por bajar a una fiesta y que le presentaran a un desconocido. Ojalá valiera la pena. Ella había rechazado a los demás pretendientes y su padre comenzaba a presionarla de verdad; si ese barón von Harmonia se las ingeniaba para no aburrirla en los primeros diez minutos, estaría dispuesta a casarse con él y vivir en su castillo. El cambio drástico de panorama también sería bienvenido.

—Ya casi termino, señorita —dijo Dawn. Siempre llamaba así a White, a pesar de que la había visto crecer y de que era lo más próximo a una madre que tenía la joven. A su apático modo, White también la quería. Podía contarle y preguntarle cualquier cosa, pues la mujer respondía a todo con una franqueza reservada sólo para ella. En ese instante, la joven decidió aclarar una duda:

—Si yo me casara con ese invitado de mi padre... ¿tú vendrías conmigo?

—Por supuesto, señorita —respondió la mujer con su típica voz severa, otra pieza más de su fachada.

—¿Aunque tuviéramos que viajar muy lejos, a un sitio agreste y helado?

White abrió los ojos para mirar a la criada a través del espejo. La expresión de Dawn, pensativa, hacía destacar las finas arrugas de su cara.

—Ya sabe que se lo prometí a su madre, que en paz descanse, en su lecho de muerte. Iría con usted a donde fuera, para asegurarme de que esté bien. El frío no me asusta, si es lo que le preocupa. Algunos de mis ancestros eran de tierras frias. White asintió, sonriendo un poco. Que Dawn no le temiera a las bajas temperaturas, eso podía creerlo sin dudar. La mujer era recia como un árbol, como un caballo de tiro, y nunca se resfriaba. White recordaba la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la levantaba siendo una niña, y no daba señales de haberla perdido.

—Y... ¿me seguirías aunque no te gustara mi esposo? —añadió la joven.

—Tengo fe en su criterio, señorita. Estoy segura de que elegirá bien, y eso bastará para que me agrade su marido.

White dejó escapar una pequeña risa esta vez. Las palabras de Dawn habían sonado más como una advertencia; era el mismo tono que solía usar cuando la joven se hallaba en una situación donde existía el riesgo de elegir muy mal. Así la había educado desde el principio, y con buenos resultados.

—Ahora sí ya he terminado —declaró la mujer—. Está perfecta.

White no supo si se refería a su cabellera, a su apariencia general o a ambas cosas, pero daba igual porque era cierto. El vestido, en violeta y plateado como sus broches de amatista, le sentaba bien a su espléndida figura. Era quizás demasiado oscuro y sobrio para una joven, pero tenía la ventaja de llamar la atención sobre su cara, la cual solía enmudecer a los hombres cuando la contemplaban por primera vez. La cabellera enmarcaba sus facciones, y los broches refulgían como estrellas en una noche sin luna. El cutis de White parecía, en contraste con el pelo castaño, bastante más claro de lo que era en realidad, aunque a ella no le desagradaba ese leve tono moreno que mantenía incluso en invierno. Con esas ropas nadie iba a confundirla con una campesina, y la palidez era más propia de las jóvenes débiles y enfermizas, en su opinión. El único toque artificial eran unas pinceladas de rubor, y eso sólo porque Dawn había insistido, seguramente por la ocasión.

—Se ve muy hermosa, señorita —agregó la mujer—. Y... feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias,Dawn. —La criada le dio un beso en cada mejilla. No era su costumbre prodigar muestras de afecto, por lo que White tomó eso como un regalo—. Bien, ya puedo bajar al salón y recibir a los invitados. Y más vale que ese pretendiente no me decepcione. Me he cansado de dar negativas.

Dawn asintió, y White, tras ponerse los guantes, marchó al encuentro de su padre.

El hombre estaba de pie, mirando el salón de baile desde arriba como una especie de Braviary vigilante. No había mucho parecido entre él y White salvo por la forma de la nariz, la cabellera y la estatura;

Steven tenía una cabellera fina que en su momento había sido de color plata, labios estrechos y ojos grises como la niebla. Era apuesto, pero no llamaba la atención porque raras veces decía algo que no fuera estrictamente necesario. White jamás lo había visto demostrar pasión o ira.

Según Dawn, se había enamorado perdidamente de su esposa, una dama de la corte de Hoenn, pero eso la joven no podía atestiguarlo porque su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía dos años, en el parto de su segundo hijo. La muerte de su amada, así como la de su futuro heredero varón, debían de haber extinguido el fuego emocional de Steven von Stone. Por suerte, a White le habían bastado los rescoldos para sentirse a gusto con su padre, y ambos se entendían aunque ella tampoco le hablara mucho.

Al escuchar los pasos de su hija, Steven se volteó hacia ella y la contempló fijamente.

—Te ves como una reina, hija mía —declaró al fin.

—Gracias, padre. Dawn se ha esforzado más de lo habitual esta noche, sabiendo quién vendrá.

En lugar de seguir con el tema, Steven dio unos pasos hacia White y apoyó sus grandes manos en los hombros de su hija. En su cara apareció una mirada suave que ella jamás le había visto, un brillo de nostalgia y tristeza que el hombre trataba, sin mucho éxito, de disimular. ¿Estaría viendo a su difunta esposa, recordando al amor perdido de su juventud? Por los retratos, White sabía que el parecido con su madre era extraordinario, salvo por los ojos, de color azul oscuro en lugar de castaño. De pronto sintió deseos de interrogar a su padre: ¿qué flores le habían gustado a su querida esposa?; ¿reía a menudo?; ¿amaba el arte y la música? Las preguntas no salieron de sus labios. Nunca lo habían hecho. ¿Para qué saber más sobre una persona a la que no podría conocer en vida? Por lo tanto, White dijo:

—Espero que el barón von Harmonia no haya cambiado de idea, después de todo el trabajo que se tomó Dawn...

Steven cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró y dejó caer las manos a los costados.

—Él vendrá. Confirmó la asistencia hace cuatro días, y además tengo entendido que es un hombre de palabra. Espero que sea de tu agrado, o como mínimo que no te desagrade igual que los otros.

White hizo un mohín.

—Todos esos señores de la nobleza son tan... ¿insulsos? ¿Predecibles? Sé cuánto deseas que me case, padre, y yo tampoco pretendo mucho del matrimonio, pero al menos quisiera un esposo cuya charla no me provoque sueño.

Steven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La tristeza había dejado paso a otro tipo de amargura. Esta vez sus manos sostuvieron el rostro de White, tocándola apenas con sus dedos gruesos y ásperos de guerrero, y su voz sonó extraña cuando dijo:

—Habría sido mejor que heredaras el carácter de tu madre en lugar de su apariencia. Pero no, el carácter lo sacaste de mí, y mucho me temo que eso juegue en tu contra, hija. Sólo tu madre, mi adorada May, consiguió llegar a mi corazón. Ella era única, como el sol. Mi mayor deseo es que encuentres a alguien así para ti, y que tengas la felicidad que el destino me arrebató. ¿Y cómo será eso posible si, por lo que veo, tú también eres difícil de complacer? Al menos has accedido a casarte. Así no estarás sola, y yo tendré nietos. Pero juro que te permitiría fugarte con un labriego si estuvieras enamorada de él.

White se demoró en responder, y no sólo por el mensaje sino por el hecho de que su padre hubiera dicho tantas palabras juntas. Era algo que no sucedía más de una vez por año. Retirando las manos del hombre de su cara, esbozó una sonrisa y contestó:

—No debes preocuparte por mí. A decir verdad, yo no me considero tan exigente, y si el barón von Harmonia se ajusta a lo que ya he escuchado, muy pronto me acompañarás al altar. Lo bueno de mi carácter es, justamente, que no sufriré por un matrimonio arreglado. Encontraré la forma de pasar el tiempo hasta el día que lleguen tus preciosos nietos; entonces te invitaré a mi nuevo hogar para que los malcríes a gusto y les enseñes el fino arte de la esgrima.

Steven besó a su hija en la frente. Repartía tan pocos besos como palabras, por lo que White apreció el gesto en todo lo que valía. Su padre era un gran hombre y ella lo respetaba profundamente.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar en sus impresionantes carruajes, y White compuso la expresión adecuada para darles la bienvenida y agradecer los regalos y las felicitaciones. Puras formalidades repetitivas y sin gracia, pero fáciles de llevar a cabo. Eran parte de su educación, como caminar erguida o cuidar los modales a la hora de la cena. Una vez más, White dejó que su mente vagara, sin molestarse siquiera en pensar que estaba aburrida. La música llenó sus oídos, y su mirada se distrajo contemplando los vestidos y las joyas de sus invitadas. Había mucho lujo ahí, y algunas damas no carecían de belleza, pero los hombres se volteaban irremediablemente hacia White, una hermosa ave oscura y exótica entre simples pidoves de fino linaje.

Faltaba, sin embargo, el invitado especial de su padre, y la joven sintió una chispa de enfado que amenazaba con desbaratar su interés. ¿Qué clase de pretendiente hacía esperar a una dama?

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, y hacía rato que los sirvientes no anunciaban a nadie.

Justo cuando White comenzaba a pensar que quizás debiera olvidar todo y dedicarse a bailar, puesto que era su cumpleaños, el barón von Harmonia hizo su aparición triunfal. O mejor dicho, entró con la mayor discreción posible, pidiendo que no lo anunciaran, y White supo que era él por el gesto de asentimiento de su padre. Sin embargo, el recién llegado no tardó en captar buena parte de las miradas, e incluso algunos invitados se apartaron de él instintivamente, como gatos ante un arcanine.

Su padre no le había mentido, fue lo primero que White pensó. Natural von Harmonia sí tenía buena apariencia, y un físico excelente que le permitía lucir el traje de gala mucho mejor que los demás señores. La expresión de su rostro delataba una madurez superior a su edad. Se movía en forma extraña, como si existiera en una línea de tiempo diferente a la del resto del mundo; daban ganas de detenerse a verlo pasar, silenciando la música e interrumpiendo las charlas. A la joven todo eso le agradó bastante. Obligándose a reaccionar, White caminó hacia su padre, y juntos se aproximaron al barón von Harmonia. Éste, a su vez, posó la mirada en la joven y no la apartó de ahí, y ella no tardó en apreciar que sus ojos eran tan verdes como un cielo de verano, igual de cálidos

y deslumbrantes pero a la vez con un toque de gris como las nubes de lluvia que a ella tanto le gustaban. Sonriendo apenas y haciendo una cortesía, el hombre saludó:

—Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, general von Stone—Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar —replicó el aludido—. Ella es mi hija, Hilda White.

White, te presento al barón Natural von Harmonia.

—Yo también le doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa, barón von Harmonia. Mi padre ya me ha hablado de usted, es un honor conocerlo.

Aquellas palabras eran otra formalidad, por supuesto; el hombre era _muy _atractivo, pero White había sido cortejada durante años por muchos jóvenes apuestos, y no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad.

—El honor es todo mío, señorita von Stone —replicó él con una nueva cortesía—. Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, y espero que sea tan amable de concederme un baile o dos.

—Desde luego —contestó White, preguntándose si _él _estaría impresionado. Seguía sin apartar los ojos de ella, pero no mostraba los típicos signos de admiración de sus anteriores pretendientes; en lugar de eso, más bien daba la impresión de que la estaba evaluando en busca de defectos potenciales, como si la joven fuera un rapidash de carreras. Semejante escrutinio le pareció algo ofensivo, pero al mismo tiempo novedoso. Ningún otro hombre la había mirado así, con tanta objetividad.

—Os dejaré solos para que tengáis la oportunidad de conoceros —dijo Steven, y se retiró en busca de sus antiguos compañeros del ejército. Entre tanto, los músicos terminaron su concierto y arrancaron con un vals vienés. El barón extendió una mano hacia White.

—¿No cree, señorita von Stone, que podríamos conversar mientras bailamos y así emplear el tiempo de manera más eficiente?

—Es interesante que diga eso, considerando que ha llegado tarde a mi fiesta.

El hombre enarcó las cejas. Aquella observación tan descarada debía de haberlo tomado por sorpresa, pero se recuperó de inmediato y replicó:

—Ah, le ruego que me disculpe por eso, señorita. Fue por un contratiempo que surgió en el camino; la última tormenta derribó unos cuantos árboles.

White tomó al fin la mano de su invitado, y ambos comenzaron a bailar sin más preámbulo. La mención de los árboles había reavivado la curiosidad de la joven, y le costó un poco no mostrar su entusiasmo cuando preguntó:

—¿Las tormentas son muy frecuentes donde usted vive?

—El viento baja a menudo de las montañas con una fuerza tremenda, sí. No es conveniente estar a la intemperie en tales ocasiones, aunque puedo asegurarle que mi castillo es muy seguro.

—¿Y los pokemon salvajes?

—Mi propiedad está bien resguardada de ellos.

—En realidad quería saber cuáles son.

De nuevo, el barón pareció sorprendido, y a White le molestó la idea de que él pudiera considerarla una doncella temerosa. Por lo tanto, hizo un gesto de impaciencia hasta que su invitado respondió:

—Pues los hay de muchas clases: pachirisus, zoruas, pidoves, algún beartic y... arcanines. —El hombre pronunció esta última palabra con un tono sombrío, y su mano presionó la de White con una fuerza que probablemente no fuera intencional. Permaneció callado un rato, y la joven aprovechó para observarlo tal como él la había examinado a ella. Su cabello era de un color verde manzana muy bonito, y algunos

mechones de su cabello insistían en cruzarle la frente por mucho que él tratara de mantenerlos en su sitio. Le llevaba a White un palmo de estatura, y se movía con ella por el salón de baile con una gracia que parecía más innata que aprendida. En suma, tenía los dones que muchos otros nobles hubieran deseado para sí mismos o sus hijos, y sin molestarse en absoluto. Sólo le faltaba la típica arrogancia de las clases altas, cosa que ella no echó de menos. Quizás fuera por eso que su padre lo había considerado un buen candidato para yerno.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de charlar y bailar a la vez para hacer un bueno uso de nuestro tiempo? — dijo White, sacando al hombre de su ensimismamiento. Él tomó aire y contestó:

—No le gusta dar rodeos, ¿verdad?

—Es usted muy perspicaz.

—Seré franco, entonces, puesto que yo también prefiero ir al grano: soy un hombre de negocios, y busco una esposa de buena familia para comenzar la mía. Ni más ni menos. Cuando la vi por primera vez se me ocurrió que usted podría ser la indicada, de modo que hice preguntas y por último me puse en contacto con su padre.

—¿Y cuándo fue que me vio por primera vez?

—En la fiesta del conde Ash, hace dos meses. No llegamos a hablar entonces, obviamente.

En esta ocasión fue White quien permaneció callada un momento. Ella no recordaba haber visto al barón von Harmonia en esa fiesta, pero eso tenía sentido porque se la había pasado bailando, hasta que le dolieron las piernas y se le hicieron ampollas en los pies. No había mostrado su incomodidad, desde luego, porque la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de fatigarse, y en cierta manera lo disfrutaba; además, las señales de su propio cuerpo eran una buena distracción cuando las horas se hacían eternas en aquellas reuniones sociales. Aun así, la declaración del barón le resultó... algo inquietante. ¿En verdad era tan calculador?

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que vio en mí que lo motivó a hacer preguntas? —dijo ella—. No soy la única joven soltera de buena familia.

—Es verdad. Pero en esa fiesta, usted era la única que parecía indiferente a todo. Quiero una esposa de carácter sosegado, que no me moleste con tonterías y que cumpla con sus deberes así como yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir con los míos.

—Igual que un negocio.

—Exactamente. La unión sería beneficiosa para ambas familias, y ya creo contar con la aprobación de su padre, señorita von Stone. Sólo me falta la suya.

—Ya veo. Cualquier otra dama diría que usted es muy poco romántico.

—No soy _nada _romántico. Y usted no es cualquier otra dama, ¿cierto? Debo añadir una última cosa: sabiendo ahora que puede ser tan directa como yo, pienso que lograríamos entendernos a la perfección.

—Sí, tenemos eso en común. Y yo tampoco soy romántica. Le diré a mi padre que le permita cortejarme, barón. O lo que sea que usted entienda por cortejo.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa genuina. Quizás fuera la cara que solía poner cuando cerraba un buen trato, pero había cierto toque de humanidad ahí que a la joven le resultó agradable y familiar. Sí, ella lo había impresionado, y eso estaba bien porque el sentimiento era recíproco. Aquello funcionaría; el padre de White pronto tendría la satisfacción de ver a su hija apropiadamente casada.

La joven y su pretendiente siguieron bailando por un buen rato, y poco a poco se volvieron el centro de la atención.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

La pendiente se hacía cada vez más empinada a medida que se aproximaban al castillo del barón von Harmonia. White solía dormitar en los viajes largos, o como mínimo cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que el carruaje se detuviera, pero en esta ocasión se la pasó mirando por la ventana, casi con la nariz pegada al cristal y sintiendo una fascinación que no paraba de crecer con cada milla que recorrían. Se sentía como una niña perdida en un mundo de libro de cuentos, donde todo era nuevo y maravilloso.

No había nieve, dado que ya estaban a mediados de la primavera, pero el barón le había asegurado que en las montañas siempre quedaban unos toques de blanco. Árboles jóvenes y viejos llenaban casi todo el espacio, y aunque eran más pequeños de lo que ella había imaginado, eso no los hacía menos hermosos. Algunos pokemon le devolvieron la mirada desde el borde del camino, con sus ojos grandes y tan negros como las sombras. Muchos de ellos iban con sus crías. Contraviniendo las recomendaciones de Dawn y de su padre, White abrió la ventana para sentir el olor del bosque, y una ráfaga de aire fresco y limpio le azotó la cara, disipando lo que quedaba del letargo matinal.

—Cierra la ventana, hija, te vas a resfriar —le dijo Steven.

—Si voy a vivir aquí, más vale que me vaya acostumbrando —replicó ella, y su padre guardó silencio. Casi siempre había permitido que White actuara por cuenta propia, pero últimamente no le objetaba nada en absoluto, y la joven pensó que ya la estaba dejando ir. Pronto sería una mujer casada, y no tendría que entendérselas con su padre sino con su marido. White se preguntó si él sentiría pena o alivio, aunque no pensaba tratar de averiguarlo. Las cosas serían como tenían que ser, y si su padre llegaba a sentirse solo, había unas cuantas viudas que hacía rato le habían echado el ojo. White no creía que el hombre volviera a casarse alguna vez, pero no le faltarían invitaciones para cenar.

La joven volvió a mirar hacia afuera. Más que pensar en su padre, debía concentrarse en la vida que le esperaba. Al final, ¿cuánto había durado el «cortejo» del barón von Harmonia? ¿Dos semanas? Bastante tiempo, sin embargo, pues White sospechaba que había tomado la decisión la misma noche de la fiesta. El hombre sabía bien lo que buscaba.

Al igual que su futuro marido, White también había hecho preguntas, pero seguía sin saber mucho más que al principio. Quizás no hubiera nada que saber, simplemente. El barón administraba sus negocios y sus tierras, cada tanto salía de caza con otros nobles, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en su castillo de las montañas. No era aficionado a viajar por placer, ni organizaba fiestas a modo de diversión. Le había dejado muy claro a White que no buscaba una esposa a fin de romper la monotonía, sino para agregarla a su rutina y preservar sus bienes y su apellido a través de un heredero. Esto último era, al parecer, lo único que en verdad le importaba.

White gozaba de buena salud y seguramente no tendría problema alguno para concebir, pero no se veía a sí misma como una persona de tipo maternal. ¿Cambiaría eso cuando tuviera a su primer hijo en los brazos? Bueno, si eso no ocurría, entonces Dawn se encargaría de la crianza, como lo había hecho con ella. La mujer tampoco era muy maternal, pero sabía tratar a los niños.

El carruaje tomó una curva y White vio por fin el castillo que muy pronto sería su nuevo hogar. Era más grande y menos lujoso, al menos por fuera, de lo que había supuesto, pero tal cosa era de esperarse dada la situación del mismo. Se hallaba en un sitio bastante alto sobre una base de roca, emergiendo de entre los árboles como las montañas en el horizonte. Y allá estaba la nieve, salpicando la piedra gris. White trató de imaginar los arroyos provocados por el deshielo, deslizándose montaña abajo en pequeñas cascadas rumorosas. Era un paisaje espectacular. —Se ve muy sólido —opinó Steven—. Por lo que me dijo el barón, el castillo tiene doscientos años, pero su tío lo hizo remodelar y está como nuevo. Parece que vivirás muy cómodamente en él, hija mía.

—Aún falta verlo por dentro —respondió ella, pero sólo fue por decir algo. Todos los castillos eran iguales; aquél estaba mejor preparado para resistir las fuerzas de la naturaleza, nada más. Ojalá la ventana de su dormitorio tuviera una buena vista de las montañas, pensó. No podía asegurarlo del todo, pero era muy probable que no llegara a cansarse jamás de tanta magnificencia. Aquel lugar era perfecto.

El carruaje dio unas vueltas más y llegó hasta un enorme portón de hierro. A ambos lados del mismo, un muro de piedra igualmente alto se perdía entre los árboles. ¿Era eso lo que el barón von Harmonia había querido decir al afirmar que su propiedad estaba bien resguardada de los pokemon salvajes? Aquello parecía una fortaleza, y aunque White no sabía mucho de esas cosas, igualmente se percató de que el muro y su portón no llevaban ahí tanto tiempo como el castillo.

Un sirviente les abrió de inmediato, y el carruaje siguió transitando por un terreno mucho menos silvestre. Los árboles estaban plantados en hileras, había unas pocas estatuas de mármol, y en lugar de sawsbuck se veían algunos herdier y stoutland de caza jugando al sol. Unos diez minutos más tarde, el vehículo se detuvo frente al castillo, donde el barón los aguardaba con un pequeño grupo de criados. A la joven no le pareció que su futuro marido estuviera nervioso, pero sí había un destello de expectación en sus ojos. Una vez abierta la puerta del carruaje, él mismo le tendió una mano a su prometida para ayudarla a bajar.

—Buenos días, señorita von Stone —saludó él—. Espero que el viaje hasta aquí haya sido de su agrado.

—Buenos días, barón. Y sí, debo admitir que había mucho para ver por el camino. No me aburrí en ningún momento.

—Me alegra saberlo. General, buenos días a usted también. ¿Disfrutó del viaje tanto como su bella hija?

—Desde luego que sí, barón von Harmonia. Y debo añadir que su castillo es impresionante.

—Gracias. Seguidme por aquí, por favor. Mis sirvientes se encargarán del equipaje.

White apoyó una mano en el brazo que su prometido había alargado hacia ella, y de este modo cruzaron el umbral. Ella contuvo la respiración un segundo. No estaba emocionada, pero sí tenía bien claro que aquél era otro paso hacia su nueva vida, lo cual le exigía cierta preparación mental. Apenas entró al castillo, miró en derredor con ojo crítico.

El barón von Harmonia no era aficionado a las decoraciones, fue lo primero que observó. Había muy pocos cuadros y adornos, y tanto los muebles como los objetos restantes daban una sensación de propósito, cada cosa en su sitio para cumplir una función determinada. White jamás había visto tanta austeridad en la casa de un noble. ¿A qué dedicaba su fortuna, entonces? Tendría que preguntárselo cuando se diera la oportunidad.

El barón los guió hasta un salón muy amplio, donde se detuvo e hizo un gesto con el brazo libre al tiempo que decía:

—La recepción de la boda será en este lugar. Vendremos aquí después de la ceremonia en la iglesia del valle. Imagino que la habrán visto por el camino.

El padre de White asintió sin hacer comentario alguno; Dawn también guardó silencio, aunque al momento de pasar por la iglesia había opinado que le parecía demasiado pequeña y modesta. A la joven le daba igual, y si el barón prefería una ceremonia poco vistosa, allá él, dado que el resultado sería el mismo.

Atravesaron un salón comedor, luego una biblioteca muy bien provista, y así recorrieron más habitaciones en las que predominaba la misma falta de esplendor. En lugar de eso, había chimeneas grandes, sofás mullidos y muebles de excelente calidad; en suma, el castillo ofrecía todo lo necesario para que los largos y fríos inviernos no molestaran a sus ocupantes. White vio que su padre y Dawn tenían sendas miradas de aprobación, y ella misma también se sentía muy conforme. La vista desde las ventanas, además, era tal cual había deseado: montañas, bosques y cielo, salvo en el ala este, desde donde se apreciaba un lago enorme y cristalino. Por último, en uno de los pisos superiores, el barón les indicó dónde dormiría cada uno.

—Señorita von Stone, ésta será su habitación hasta que luzca mi anillo en su dedo — explicó el hombre con un tono de voz en el que White percibió un toque de picardía. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, y mirando de reojo a Dawn, notó que ella fruncía el ceño. A la sirvienta ya le había parecido inadecuado que White se mudara al hogar de su prometido pocos días antes del casamiento, y aquella alusión temprana a la noche de bodas debía de haberla escandalizado. Seguro que no perdería a la joven de vista hasta el último minuto, a fin de preservar su honor ante los ojos del mundo. El padre de White carraspeó.

—Veo que ha pensado en todo, barón von Harmonia —dijo Steven—. Me alegra ver que mi hija vivirá en un castillo tan confortable. Ahora, sin embargo, debería permitirle dormir una siesta antes del almuerzo, ya que debe estar fatigada por el largo viaje hasta aquí. Partimos muy temprano en la mañana.

El barón debió darse cuenta, por la expresión severa de su invitado, de que se había excedido un poco, ya que carraspeó a su vez y contestó:

—Por supuesto. Dejemos a la señorita y a su respetable acompañante para que descansen a gusto. Mientras tanto, usted y yo podríamos...

—No —interrumpió White, y los dos hombres se voltearon hacia ella con idénticas expresiones de asombro—. Padre, no estoy cansada en absoluto. De hecho, me gustaría que mi futuro esposo nos enseñara los terrenos del castillo, si no fuera mucha molestia. El ejercicio me abrirá el apetito. ¿Está de acuerdo, barón von Harmonia?

El aludido no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Steven apretó los labios, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Si es lo que deseas, hija... Aunque no veo por qué tienes tanta prisa por conocer este lugar, dado que pronto será tu hogar en forma permanente. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres dormir un rato primero?

—Muy segura. Barón von Harmonia, ¿sería tan amable de guiarnos por el resto de su propiedad? —Desde luego —respondió él. El toque de picardía estaba ahora en sus ojos, y el hombre alargó de nuevo el brazo hacia White para continuar el recorrido. Había estado en lo cierto, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños, al afirmar que ellos dos se entenderían. Si bien la joven no lo amaba, cada uno de ellos solía mostrarse de acuerdo con lo que el otro proponía. Regresaron al exterior, por lo tanto, a través de la puerta principal, y el barón condujo a su prometida por los senderos de piedra entre los árboles, seguido por Steven y Dawn. Los herdier se acercaron para olfatearlos.

—¿Suele cazar en estos bosques? —le preguntó al barón el padre de White.

—No, aquí no. Prefiero bajar a unas tierras que poseo al sur del castillo. Hay mejores presas ahí. También llegan pokemon ave a mi lago.

—Pero usted me dijo que había muchos pokemon en el bosque —apuntó la joven.

El barón frunció el entrecejo, y White vio que sus pupilas se estrechaban.

—Eso dije, señorita. Hay muchos pokemon, pero también son muy salvajes. Hice construir el muro por una razón: los arcanine. Ellos se esconden en la montaña, y cada tanto bajan a matar, sobre todo en invierno. En el invierno son más peligrosos que nunca, y no descartaría que pudieran matar a cualquier persona que se topara con ellos sin arma alguna.

—Lo dice como si fueran seres malignos.

—No los considero malignos, pero sí astutos y poderosos. El bosque es su territorio.

—Parece un buen reto —dijo Steven—. Tengo amigos del ejército a quienes les gustaría... El barón von Harmonia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con tanta vehemencia que le provocó a la joven un escalofrío.

—General, usted no tiene idea de lo que son esos seres. Mi tío organizó una partida de caza poco antes de su muerte. Quería matar a los arcanine, pero lo que pasó en su lugar fue que la mitad de los hombres volvieron aterrados esa misma noche. Los demás, incluyendo a mi tío, tuvieron que regresar por fuerza al día siguiente con pokemon mas fuertes, porque los arcanine atacaron a sus rapidash y los hicieron huir. Ni una sola de las bestias resultó herida por los disparos.

—Los arcanine no son más inteligentes que los hombres, barón von Harmonia.

—Éstos, a su manera, lo son, señor. Por eso es que no me permito correr ningún riesgo, ni a mi servidumbre o a mis invitados. Con gusto lo invitaré a cazar en mis tierras del sur, general. Allí no tendrá que preocuparse por nada.

—Lo que usted diga, pues, aunque debo admitir que me resulta muy extraño lo que acaba de contarnos.

—Me sonaría extraño a mí también, si no lo hubiera vivido. Yo no era parte del grupo, pero vi llegar a mi tío y a los otros cazadores, todos con las mismas expresiones de miedo, todos contando los mismos detalles. Además, tuve la oportunidad de enfrentar a esos pokemon en otra ocasión, cara a cara.

El barón no siguió hablando a pesar de las miradas inquisitivas de sus interlocutores. Continuó marchando en silencio, dando así por zanjada la cuestión, y aunque era un día soleado y tibio, White se sintió de pronto como si estuviera en medio de la nieve durante una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, rodeada por los fieros ojos de los arcanine. Sin embargo, no halló temor en su corazón. En esos momentos agradecía la presencia del muro, pero si esas criaturas eran tan formidables, quizás valiera la pena confrontarlas alguna vez, aunque fuera a la distancia y con hombres armados junto a ella. Después de escuchar semejante historia, los herdier que aún los seguían de cerca parecían simples lillipup. White acarició a un par de ellos, disipada ya cualquier clase de aprensión.

Llegaron hasta el lago. Algunos ducklett y swanna nadaban ahí, suaves e indolentes. White contempló el reflejo de las nubes en el agua mientras su padre y el barón von Harmonia hablaban sobre pesca y las mejores técnicas de pesca; aun así, no pasó por alto que su prometido había posado su mano libre sobre la de ella, y la joven sintió su calor a través de los guantes. En unos pocos días él la tocaría en formas mucho más íntimas, sin tanta ropa de por medio, pensó, y por primera vez desde que conociera al hombre en la fiesta, sus mejillas se colorearon. No duró mucho. Ya no era una niña, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea; además, no había otra manera de concebir hijos. Supuso que sería vergonzoso al principio y que luego se volvería una tarea más, como darse un baño o comer. Por suerte él era joven y apuesto, ya que la joven no habría soportado siquiera imaginarse en los brazos de un hombre que le repugnara.

Su padre acababa de decirle algo.

—Perdona, estaba distraída —replicó ella.

—Te pregunté que si ya tienes hambre.

—Oh. Sí, la caminata me ha servido.

—Entonces volvamos adentro —propuso el barón—. La comida estará en la mesa muy pronto. Regresaron al castillo. Una vez en el comedor, con el almuerzo frente a ella, White lamentó hallarse bajo techo. Tendrían que comer afuera alguna vez, especialmente en el verano; si su prometido no solía hacerlo, ella misma lo sugeriría a la menor oportunidad, y al diablo las protestas de Dawn con respecto al bronceado. Le vendría bien tomar el sol antes del invierno, que sin duda debía de hacerse muy largo en aquella región.

White se retiró a su habitación al atardecer, después de la cena. Ahora sí sentía que los párpados le pesaban, y tuvo la certidumbre de que dormiría muy bien esa noche, aunque fuera en una cama nueva. Claro que tarde o temprano nada de aquello le resultaría ajeno. Sería la señora del castillo, y tal idea la llenó de satisfacción por más que ella hubiera nacido rodeada de lujos y en el seno de una familia rica.

En su dormitorio, Dawn estaba desempacando las cosas de White, ayudada por una joven sirvienta del barón von Harmonia.

—Señorita, ella es Rosa —explicó Dawn. La criada, de unos dieciséis años, le hizo a White una discreta reverencia. Era pequeña y delgada, de cabello castaño claro, con unos ojos muy juntos que no delataban una gran inteligencia. Su voz, igual de apagada que su aspecto, fue sumisa cuando dijo:

—El barón me ha encomendado que siga todas sus órdenes y que responda a todas sus preguntas, señorita von Stone. Estoy a su servicio.

—Me alegra saberlo —replicó White —. Te llamaré cuando haga irte por ahora.

—Entiendo, señorita. Buenas noches. Y buenas noches a usted, señora Dawn.

—Igualmente —contestó Dawn, y una vez que la chica se hubo retirado, la mujer resopló—. Espero que no nos dé ningún problema —le dijo a White —. Parece algo tonta.

—Me di cuenta. — White se sentó; la criada buscó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarla—. ¿Y bien?

¿Te agrada este lugar?

—No tengo objeciones de ninguna clase. ¿A usted le gusta?

—No, no me gusta. Me encanta. Estaremos bien aquí.

—Me alegra que esté conforme, señorita, ya que a su padre le resultará más fácil despedirse. Igualmente sigo pensando que no debimos venir aquí antes de la boda.

White no contestó. Más bien trataba de recordar la cara del barón mientras hablaba de los arcanine. Si él había hecho construir el muro, debía de tenerles miedo, pero él no parecía un cobarde. Todo ese asunto la intrigaba.

Un rato más tarde, White se metió en la cama y Dawn se marchó a su propia habitación, que quedaba a poca distancia. El barón había sido muy considerado al otorgarle a la sirvienta un lugar de privilegio por si White llegaba a necesitarla. De hecho, había mostrado consideración en todo, lo cual hacía pensar a la joven que, aun sin amor de por medio, por lo menos estaba decidido a complacerla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Ella no esperaba otra cosa, por supuesto.

El colchón era muy cómodo, y las sábanas se sentían ligeras pero cálidas. La joven cerró los ojos y no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

Una especie de aullido solitario la despertó en plena madrugada. White se incorporó y vio que la ventana se había abierto por sí sola, dejando entrar también una brisa muy fresca con olor a tierra y pinos. La joven pensó en darse la vuelta y volver a dormir, pero el aullido sonó de nuevo y esta vez ella no pudo ignorarlo. Se levantó de la cama, por lo tanto, y cruzando los brazos se aproximó a la ventana. El aullido se prolongó durante todo ese tiempo: intenso, grave, extrañamente musical. Flotaba en el aire como un pidove planeando en las corrientes más altas. Era hermoso.

Pasando el muro, que no se veía excepto por una línea oscura entre los árboles, el bosque se veía en calma. Sólo un leve estremecimiento daba vida a las espesas coníferas, y si había woobat o pokemon nocturnos cazando, resultaba imposible de discernir. Excepto por el aullido, claro. Pero ¿por qué no le respondían los otros miembros de la jauría? ¿Se trataría acaso de un arcanine solitario, o el líder estaba convocando a los suyos para ir en busca de alguna presa?

White no sabía mucho sobre los arcanine salvajes. En los cuentos de hadas siempre eran los villanos de la historia, pero ella suponía que los pastores debían detestarlos por las matanzas de pokemon mas debiles. Seguro que podían romper huesos con los dientes, o quizás mas.

El aullido cesó un momento y luego se repitió por tercera vez, más cerca que antes. ¿Se movía tan rápido el pokemon, o ahora sí se trataba de un segundo miembro? Como fuera, White cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del sonido. El corazón le latía más rápido y los pelillos de la nuca se le erizaron, pero no a causa del temor. Era lo que sentía cuando escuchaba uno de sus conciertos favoritos, o cuando se hallaba bajo un cielo que amenazaba con dejar caer una tormenta en cualquier instante.

Tenía que salir del castillo. Tenía que acercarse al muro y oír aquello a la menor distancia posible, para captar el fenómeno en toda su bestial magnificencia. Fue un impulso que surgió así de repente, dominándola por entero como un golpe de viento que se originara en su propio cuerpo. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad.

La joven buscó su bata más abrigada y se la puso. Pensó también en ponerse unos zapatos, pero entonces decidió que quería sentir la hierba con sus pies. Después de colocar unas almohadas bajo las mantas, por si a Dawn se le ocurría echar un vistazo, White se escabulló de su habitación en puntillas y descendió varios juegos de escaleras. No sería prudente tratar de salir por la puerta principal, pero seguro que al menos alguna puerta de servicio estaría abierta incluso a esas horas. ¿Para qué se iban a molestar en cerrar con llave, si un muro rodeaba el castillo?

El silencio era absoluto ahora, pero los pasos de White no lo perturbaban pues ella tenía pies ligeros. ¿En cuál habitación dormiría el barón, por cierto? Daba lo mismo, sin embargo. Ella debía de haberla dejado atrás hacía rato; aunque él se levantara en plena madrugada, White no pensaba estar afuera mucho tiempo, por lo que no sería probable que ambos se encontraran. Pensando con cierta lógica, White llegó por fin a una puerta abierta y sin vigilancia que daba al exterior. Una sensación de triunfo y libertad volvió a acelerar sus latidos, y ella la saboreó como a un buen vino, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Bajo sus pies descalzos, las piedras del sendero estaban frías y algo húmedas, y luego la hierba le sentó como una especie de alfombra viviente, un tanto áspera en algunos sitios pero agradable. No había experimentado eso desde que era una niña, porque según Dawn o su padre, «las señoritas no debían correr por ahí sin zapatos como vulgares campesinas». White contuvo una risita, como la chiquilla que había sido en esa época. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo, y al mismo tiempo tan poco? De cualquier manera, no echaba de menos su niñez. Le gustaba la edad que tenía ahora. Era una mujer joven y había salido a explorar su futura propiedad. Estaba en su derecho, ¿cierto?

No tardó en quedar bajo los árboles, y como éstos casi no dejaban pasar la luz, White se desplazó con cuidado para no tropezar con las piedras o las raíces. Ahora sí percibió a las criaturas de la noche: unos ruiditos aquí y allá delataban su presencia, y algunas se alejaron de la intrusa que había interrumpido sus quehaceres. White creyó distinguir un buneary... o tal vez fuera una ratata de campo muy gorda. No le desagradaban las ratatas.

Minutos después, llegó al muro. Tocó la piedra y se preguntó por qué habrían cesado los aullidos; entonces, como si tal pensamiento hubiera ocasionado una respuesta, el sonido volvió a escucharse desde el otro lado, tan fuerte que la joven dio un respingo. Dios, ¿qué tan cerca estaba el pokemon? ¡Ojalá no alertara a los stoutland o al dueño del castillo! White pensó que debía regresar de inmediato, pero la tentación era más fuerte que su voluntad, y la hizo recorrer el muro pegando los dedos al mismo. El aullido vibraba en la roca y en el suelo, como había dicho un amigo de su padre, propenso a viajar, que sonaban los rugidos de los absol. A la joven se le ocurrió apoyar una oreja en el muro... pero antes de eso se topó con un portón. Dio un paso atrás, confundida al principio. Aquél no era el portón por el que había entrado su carruaje en la mañana; tenía una sola hoja y no superaba en anchura a una puerta común. White tocó los gruesos barrotes, que no se movieron en absoluto. El agujero en una superficie plana delataba la existencia de una cerradura, pero la llave, como era de esperarse, no se encontraba por ningún lado.

La joven intentó adivinar el propósito de aquella abertura en el muro. ¿Era una salida de emergencia, en caso de que alguien atacara el castillo? ¿O funcionaría más bien como una entrada de emergencia, para huir de los peligros del bosque? Esto último tenía sentido, dado que el castillo era el refugio más cercano, pero quienes llegaran al portón necesitarían la llave para atravesarlo. Sólo una persona muy ágil y fuerte conseguiría trepar por encima.

White miró hacia el otro lado por entre los negros barrotes. El bosque estaba de nuevo en silencio excepto por los pokemon pequeños y el susurro de la brisa en los árboles. La vista no llegaba muy lejos, ya que tarde o temprano se topaba con algún tronco. White aspiró el aire fragante, acercándose un poco más al portón, haciendo un esfuerzo por escudriñar la espesura. ¿Qué había pasado con los aullidos? ¿Y si el arcanine, o toda su jauría, se hallaba cerca, esperando para saltar hacia ella a pesar de los barrotes? La joven creyó ver ojos en la oscuridad, ojos relucientes de depredador que la observaban con la misma atención que ella les prodigaba, aguardando, tal vez, a que abriera el portón y cruzara a su territorio. Un desafío, una trampa... ¿o una invitación?

Los pasos detrás de ella la sobresaltaron, y una mano la agarró del brazo, obligándola a darse vuelta. Era el barón von Harmonia, y estaba furioso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¿No escuchaste los aullidos?

—Yo... salí a tomar aire. — White trató de liberarse, pero los dedos aferraban su brazo como grilletes—. ¡Déjeme, no tiene derecho a tratarme así!

El barón tiró de ella, arrastrándola lejos del portón. Iba vestido a medias y el cabello despeinado acentuaba su ira, confiriéndole además un toque de locura.

—No debes acercarte al muro, sobre todo en la noche. ¡Es peligroso! ¡Los arcanine podrían haberte arrancado las manos a través del portón!

—¡No soy tan estúpida como para dejar que algo así me pasara, barón! ¡Suélteme ya!

—¡Lo haré cuando estemos dentro del castillo, muchacha imprudente!

Indignada, White se retorció sobre sí misma para lograr que el hombre la soltara, ignorando el ramalazo de dolor que esto le provocó en las articulaciones. Ambos lucharon por medio minuto, y aunque él la superaba en fuerza, finalmente la dejó apartarse. La furia persistía en su mirada y su actitud; White había pensado que aquel hombre era incapaz de perder los estribos, pero era evidente que sí podía hacerlo, y también que, efectivamente, albergaba un miedo profundo en su interior. La joven sintió desprecio. Aun tomando en cuenta lo que él había dicho sobre los arcanine, estaba exagerando. ¡Y se había atrevido a tutearla! Claro que eso no le habría importado en otras circunstancias, pero ahora mismo agravaba la ofensa. Irguiéndose lo más posible para estar a su altura, White dijo entre dientes:

—Es verdad que nuestro compromiso es por pura conveniencia, barón von Harmonia, pero más le vale tener esto bien claro: yo no soy la esclava de nadie. Estoy dispuesta a darle hijos y a no causarle problemas, lo cual no significa que deje de hacer cosas por mí misma. ¡Tengo una mente propia, por si no se ha dado cuenta! Y si quiero levantarme en plena noche para tomar aire, me levantaré en plena noche para tomar aire, y no venga usted a tratarme como una niña tonta. Mi padre es un general, y me ha enseñado a cuidarme sola. —Esto no era cierto, pero ella no iba a admitirlo. La furia también la dominaba ahora, cortante y aguda como un puñal.

El hombre la contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, y su enfado y su miedo se convirtieron en perplejidad.

— White...

—¡Y no estamos casados todavía, así que no me llame por mi nombre de pila! ¡Soy la señorita von Stone para usted!

White se dirigió al castillo. El barón trató de sujetarla una vez más, pero ella le dio una bofetada y se alejó dando largas zancadas, con su bata flotando detrás de ella como una nube de color rosa. Él no la siguió. Antes de llegar a su dormitorio, la joven se topó con Dawn, quien seguramente había escuchado sus gritos y estaba a punto de correr a buscarla. Sin darle tiempo de hablar, White le espetó:

—Tranquila, sólo salí a caminar un rato. No he perdido mi virtud, si eso es lo que te preocupa. La joven siguió de largo y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo temblándole de rabia apenas contenida. Tampoco había pensando que ella fuera capaz de perder los estribos, pero lo más sorprendente fue descubrir que se sentía... bien. Viva. El aullido volvió a sonar en el bosque, y ella deseó ser una arcanine más, para correr entre los árboles en busca de la jauría.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

A la mañana siguiente, White desayunó con su padre. La joven empezó a contar en su mente, y al llegar a veintiocho, el hombre dijo por fin:

—¿Qué fue esa escena de anoche fuera del castillo?

—Tú también la escuchaste —replicó ella en tono de afirmación.

—Por supuesto que la escuché. Seré un general retirado, pero aún no he bajado la guardia. —El barón y yo discutimos algunas diferencias de opinión, nada más. No ocurrió nada indebido.

—Ah.

Siguió un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué, no vas a pedirme detalles? —preguntó White.

—Debería, pero no lo haré. Ayer me hiciste comprender que ya no debo meterme en tus asuntos, mucho menos en la relación con tu futuro esposo. Confiaré en tu criterio. Pero sí diré esto: al fin has logrado recordarme a tu madre por algo más que tu cara, hija mía. Me alegra ver que, después de todo, sí hay algo de ella dentro de ti.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

White no supo qué decir después de eso. Aquello era totalmente inesperado.

Terminado el desayuno, Steven se retiró a la biblioteca. La joven, en cambio, dio vueltas sin rumbo por el castillo, evitando a las personas. Luego decidió que tenía ganas de salir otra vez, y averiguar quizás qué se sentiría andar descalza por el borde del lago, por más que eso hicieran las vulgares campesinas. Si el barón podía pescar en él, ella también tenía que disfrutarlo de alguna manera, que para eso estaba ahí.

Le pidió a su sirvienta que la ayudara a cambiarse, lanzándole primero una mirada de advertencia para que no le mencionara su escapada nocturna. La mujer, sabiamente, guardó silencio, y como máximo sugirió que podría acompañarla en su paseo por los terrenos del castillo.

—Gracias, pero prefiero estar sola —replicó White—. Tengo cosas en qué pensar. Pronto seré una mujer casada, y debo meditar sobre mi comportamiento.

White no se molestó en mirar a la sirvienta para ver si había creído la mentira; le bastaba con que la dejara en paz. De todas maneras, tampoco planeaba hacer nada escandaloso, como bañarse desnuda en el lago. Ésa era una idea interesante, sin embargo...

Vestida ya para su caminata, White descendió los escalones... y el barón von Harmonia fue a su encuentro desde un pasillo, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Había tenido toda la noche para recuperar la compostura, y se veía igual que siempre, con los cabellos en orden y seguro de sí mismo... salvo por un mínimo destello en sus ojos, que anticipaba una nueva discusión.

—Buenos días... señorita von Stone —saludó él con una reverencia. Era difícil saber si su tono era de burla o de admiración. White se preguntó qué tan a menudo le llevaría alguien la contraria a ese hombre tan rico e imponente.

—Buenos días, barón von Harmonia. —Espero que haya dormido bien.

—Lo siento, pero no es mi costumbre perder el tiempo con este tipo de charlas. ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme? ¿Desea ofrecerme una disculpa, tal vez?

La amabilidad de él tembló como un espejo de agua al que le hubieran tirado una piedra, pero enseguida volvió a su estado anterior.

—Me disculparé por mi rudeza, señorita von Stone, y no espere más que eso. Como su futuro esposo tengo todo el derecho, y también la obligación, de preocuparme por su seguridad. A menos, claro, que nuestro pequeño altercado de anoche la haya hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a la boda, en cuyo caso pondré un carruaje a su disposición para que usted y su padre vuelvan a casa lo antes posible.

—¿Acaso es usted quien tiene dudas?

—No en realidad. Por lo que sabía de usted, ciertamente no me lo esperaba, pero no crea que me voy a dejar intimidar por un episodio de rebeldía. Hice construir el muro porque los arcanines son más peligrosos de lo normal; usted es sólo una mujer, no un pokemon. Ni siquiera es un pokemon común y corriente, que tampoco me asustaría.

White sintió calor en las mejillas.

—Debería abofetearlo de nuevo, barón von Harmonia.

Él tuvo la desfachatez de reírse.

—Mucho me temo que no lo conseguiría, señorita. Si volviera a intentarlo, la vería venir y sería capaz de detenerla.

Apretando los puños, White se aproximó al hombre hasta quedar a un palmo de él, y le dirigió una mirada tan fría que borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—No, no he cambiado de opinión, barón von Harmonia. No es mucho lo que espero de un matrimonio arreglado, ni siquiera con usted, pero sepa que yo tampoco me dejaré intimidar. No olvide lo que le dije anoche: seré su esposa, no su esclava.

—No lo olvidaré, señorita von Stone. Pero estoy muy seguro de algo: si alguna vez se encontrara con una jauría de arcanines dispuestos a destrozarla, vería las cosas con una mayor perspectiva. Le es muy fácil desafiarme en mi propio castillo, sabiendo que mi educación me obliga a tratarla con respeto. No hay valor en eso, sino bravuconería. Como sea, me alegra que hayamos negociado nuestras diferencias. Siga su camino ahora, no pienso detenerla más. —Bien. Hasta luego, barón von Harmonia.

—Hasta luego.

White se esforzó por no apretar el paso mientras se alejaba del hombre, y de igual manera aflojó los puños, procurando no demostrar que aún seguía enfadada. No iba a darle esa satisfacción a su irritante prometido. Recién cuando estuvo fuera del castillo, con el sol en su cara y el aire fresco en sus pulmones, caminó a toda velocidad para que el ejercicio pusiera en orden sus emociones alteradas.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el lago, pero una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que prefería estar en otra parte. Los pokemon acuáticos lucían demasiado... domésticos para su estado de ánimo. Bordeó el lago, por lo tanto, y desobedeciendo específicamente las órdenes del barón, se dirigió hacia el muro. Quería recorrerlo en toda su extensión aunque le llevara el resto del día; además, haría bien en mantenerse lejos de su prometido hasta la hora de la cena, por lo menos, a fin de evitar que la sacara de quicio una vez más. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse fuera de control.

Le llevó un rato alcanzar el muro. Para ese entonces ya estaba mucho más tranquila, casi alegre, y hasta se permitió cantar en su mente mientras caminaba. Qué agradable era pasear entre los árboles, pensó. En la casa de su padre solía pasar las tardes sentada en alguna parte, leyendo un libro sin prestarle atención o tratando de mejorar su técnica en el piano, aunque tampoco era muy buena para la música. Los jardines tenían flores de todos colores y en la primavera le daba cierto placer admirarlas, pero al llegar el verano habían perdido su encanto en base a la repetición. Aquello era cien veces mejor: desplazarse entre las sombras sintiendo con sus dedos la textura de la corteza, viendo por entre las ramas el perfil de la montaña. Por una vez, creía estar en un lugar del que nunca se aburriría.

Halló el portón de la noche anterior. Sus huellas seguían ahí... y del otro lado parecía haber otras. Las agujas de pino lucían revueltas, como si un pokemon hubiera escarbado justo frente a los barrotes. ¿Había sido el arcanine de los aullidos? ¿O algo menos impresionante, como un luxio o un pachirisu? White quiso creer que era algún tipo de mensaje, dándole a entender que las criaturas del otro lado habían detectado su presencia en la noche.

No se veía nada más, sin embargo, sólo los árboles. La joven continuó andando, y de esta manera descubrió dos portones más, igualmente recios y bien atrancados. Era algo frustrante no poder ir al bosque a echar un vistazo, aunque fuera por cinco minutos y sin adentrarse mucho. White oyó un relincho dentro de la propiedad. Retrocedió para investigar su origen, y no tardó en ver a un caballerizo que paseaba a dos hermosos pokemon, uno casi en color crema con patas blancas, el otro del color mas intenso y el crin azul. Eran rapidash grandes y peludos, puro músculo y hueso bajo la piel lustrosa. El hombre, que rondaba los sesenta años, se inclinó ante la joven.

—Buenos días, señorita von Stone. ¿Se ha perdido?

—Buenos días. No, no me he perdido. Sólo estaba... paseando. Asumo que usted trabaja aquí. —Sí, señorita. Yo cuido a los caballos del barón. Mi nombre es Cheren Schäffer, pero puede llamarme solo Cheren si quiere. Todos me llaman así.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa afable, pero guardando las distancias como todo buen sirviente. Ella se limitó a asentir. Avanzó despacio hacia los majestuosos pokemon, que se alteraron un poco ante su presencia; Cheren, sin embargo, los tranquilizó con unas pocas palabras, y luego le dijo a White:

—No se preocupe, son mansos. Actúan así porque no la conocen, pero puede tocarlos si quiere, no la morderán. Sópleles en la nariz. Así es como uno debe presentarse ante ellos.

A la joven esta idea le pareció muy divertida, pero siguió las instrucciones del caballerizo y los pokemon dejaron de moverse. No era la primera vez que White veía rapidash, por supuesto, pero nunca antes le habían llamado la atención. Aquellos ejemplares eran especialmente bellos, como el bosque y las montañas. Debían ser capaces de marchar por la nieve sin cansarse.

—¿Le gustan, señorita?

—Son preciosos. Un poco ásperos. Pero también me agrada que sean ásperos.

—Hace mucho frío aquí en invierno, pero estos muchachos lo aguantan bien. Podría ensillarle alguno, si quiere. A ellos les gusta trotar por ahí en esta época, y chapotear en el lago. No pueden hacerlo en invierno, claro, porque el agua se congela.

—Yo... no sé montar a caballo —dijo White, y permaneció callada un momento. Luego añadió —: Pero estoy segura de que podría aprender. Después de la boda, le pediré al barón que me enseñe a cabalgar.

—Seguro que lo hará bien, señorita. ¿No dicen que la emperatriz Cinthia es una gran amazona?

White movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. Se volteó unos segundos en dirección al muro y luego preguntó:

—¿Ha vivido aquí mucho tiempo... Cheren?

—Nací en esta propiedad, señorita.

—Entonces, ¿ha visto a los arcanine del bosque alguna vez? ¿Son tan poderosos como asegura el barón von Harmonia?

El hombre se puso tenso de un segundo a otro. No se veía asustado, pero sí muy incómodo. Su voz sonó más ronca que antes al contestar:

—Son pokemon muy extraños, señorita, y debería creer cualquier cosa que el barón diga sobre ellos. Nunca han matado a una persona... pero la verdad es que me siento mucho más tranquilo desde que el muro está ahí. Lo mismo les pasa a los rapidash y a los pokemon que aquí habitan, ¿sabe? A ninguno de ellos le gustaba salir al bosque, y los aullidos los ponían como locos. Ahora sólo se inquietan, aunque los pokemon mas pequeños se esconden de vez en cuando. No estuvieron en esa cacería del barón, pero tontos no son.

—¿Esa historia es cierta? Creí que mi prometido sólo trataba de asustarnos. Especialmente a mí.

Cheren negó con la cabeza.

—El barón no miente ni adorna sus historias. Lo que le haya dicho, es verdad.

—Pero... si los arcanine nunca han atacado a la gente, ¿para qué construir un muro tan grande? ¿Realmente hacía falta?

El hombre consideró la pregunta, como si temiera contestar. Sus cejas, pobladas y grises, casi se habían convertido en una sola línea. Finalmente respondió:

—El barón está convencido de que los arcanine van tras él porque mató a uno de ellos hace muchos años. Aunque tal cosa no debería ser posible, porque los pokemon de esa época tienen que haber muerto ya, incluso los cachorros.

—¿Y usted le cree?

—Sí, le creo. Ya se lo he dicho, esos pokemon son extraños. Quizás hayan pasado su deseo de venganza de una generación a otra, como las familias humanas.

—Suena tan... absurdo —respondió White, aunque no conseguía tomar el asunto en broma. —Muy absurdo, sí. Por favor, no le cuente al barón lo que acabo de decirle. Se enfadaría mucho. Y le daré un consejo, si me lo permite: trate de no mencionarle a los arcanine para nada, y no se acerque al muro. Esas bestias podrían captar su olor... y recordarlo.

—No se preocupe, guardaré el secreto. Y seguiré su consejo sobre no mencionar a los arcanine. Ya he notado que el barón es muy sensible al respecto.

—Gracias, señorita. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que devolver los rapidash al establo. Bienvenida al castillo, por cierto.

—Gracias. Hasta luego, Cheren.

El hombre se marchó llevando a los pokemon por las bridas, como a dos enormes mascotas. White volvió al muro. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había prometido que no hablaría de los arcanine.

Llegó a un nuevo portón, que se hallaba en la misma dirección que las montañas. Desde ahí se veía otro lindo pedazo de bosque, que a la joven también le pareció irresistible. ¿O lo era solamente porque no podía cruzar al otro lado? Ah, el encanto de lo prohibido... El bosque sí debía de ser peligroso, con arcanine o sin ellos, por el hecho de que parecía muy fácil perderse en él, como mínimo. Y ella se había criado en palacios y jardines; no sabía nada de armas ni de técnicas de supervivencia. Estaría más indefensa que un pidove.

Suspirando, la joven decidió que dejaría el resto de la inspección para otro día y volvió al castillo


End file.
